Butterfly Kiss
by Misato Cuad Solte
Summary: When you're a lonely vampire and it comes to blood, sometimes anyone will do... Lady Bat x Lanhua, slight AU


**_Quick notes: 'Lanhua' - pronounced 'Ran-Fa' (mm, Chinese )_**

_Just a disclaimer, I have no idea how Lanhua actually speaks. I'm just going from the vibes her Japanese seiyuu seems to give out. Oh, I also don't own MMPPP. In fact, it probably owns me._

* * *

Butterfly Kiss

They had done it again. That was the second time she'd had to listen to it. Listen to that, that, that _noise_.

'Urgh,' she pulled her knees closer, and huddled against the cold cave wall. What did a lady have to do to get a little respect around here? She mumbled something to herself bitterly, eyes staring menacingly at the rocks in front of her.

It had been too long, and she had been so close. That glow, that warmth, that naive defiance...so close...

'My my, has the bat fled to its cave?' a voiced chirped from the gloom.

'Go away. I have a headache.'

Lanhua floated over the rocks and landed daintily on the sand in front of her.

'Mistress Bat, was it?'

'_Lady_ Bat.'

'Oh yes, _Lady_ Bat,' she smirked. 'What is a _lady_ such as yourself doing in here?'

No reply.

'Hmph. Well it certainly couldn't be that the Mermaid Princesses once again evaded your...destined meeting?'

'Please go away. I am hungry and tired.'

Lanhua knelt down, peering into silently angry violet eyes. 'I mean, why would anyone want to run away from an elegant and dignified lady such as yourself?' she put a finger on her lips thoughtfully.

Lady Bat attempted to push herself further into the solid wall.

Lanhua giggled, 'now now, if you sit in such an unladylike manner what is everyone going to think...'

'You're right...'

'Hmm, I am? What about...?'

'Why do they run away?' she stood up abruptly, causing Lanhua to topple backwards with a squeal.

'What?'

There was a pause.

Lanhua stood up, brushing herself down. 'What?' she said again 'I want to know what I'm right about.'

'I hit my head,' the vampire said, staggering forward, wings casting a shadow on the butterfly who caught her hands simply.

Lanhua flinched, 'urk, you're freezing.'

Lady Bat smiled, 'you, on the other hand, are wonderfully warm. One redeeming quality, at least.'

Lanhua pushed her away indignantly.

'Even you do it, push me away. Why do they run? Why do they not let me near to them?'

There was another pause.

'Maybe they don't want to die,' Lanhua said, eventually.

'But how do they resist the beautiful, intimate embrace of death?'

'...as I said.'

Lady Bat put a hand to her face, 'then what hope do I have left? If they refuse to give me their hearts, what can I do?'

Lanhua opened her mouth to speak, but then stopped.

'Then I must waste away here, alone, forevermore.'

'You don't have to be so dramatic...'

'I just don't understand. How they can fear it so...' she looked up at the butterfly, bright in the gloom, the sunset fading into twilight. 'You have never considered it?'

Lanhua blushed profusely, turning her head away,'of course not.'

Lady Bat sighed. 'I see,' she flexed her wings. 'Then it is as you say. The time has come for the bat to return to its cave,' she turned to the beckoning darkness. 'Thank you for showing me how pitiful I really am. Goodbye.'

'Wait a second...what are you going to do? Go hang upside down for all eternity?'

Lady Bat stopped, but did not turn around.

'What am I supposed to tell Mikeru?'

'The truth.'

'That I drove you into submission with a harmless little comment? I don't think so!'

'Then what?'

'Then...then...'

Lady Bat looked at her, with expectant eyes and a slight pout on her lips.

'You can...you can have...mine...'

'Hmm?'

'But I don't want to die...!' she squealed, as black wings engulfed her.

'Of course not, my sweet princess...' Lady Bat cooed soothingly.

Lanhua found it in herself to pull a face at the sudden change of mood. She suppressed a shiver as a cold hand tilted her head to one side, and an icy finger trailed up her neck.

'Wait...' she said, as violet eyes closed and drew closer.

'No.'

'Please...'

Lady Bat looked up, annoyed.

'I'm scared.'

'Why?'

'Kiss me.'

'...how will that help anyone?'

Lanhua shrunk in the cold embrace. 'You don't want to kiss me?'

'I really don't see why I need to.'

'You're not really a lady, are you?'

'Silence,' she pushed cold lips onto the butterfly, who pushed back, shivering. Forceful at first, but then softer, gentler...they both revelled in it. The warmth of one, and the frozen danger of the other. Their wings flickered slightly in the dying light. Lanhua murmured something as lips pulled away from her, and began their decent to her neck once more.

'So what should I _really_ be calling you, Lady Bat?'

'As long as you call it quietly, I don't really care,' she replied, tongue flicking onto warm skin, cold hands gripping the butterfly tightly.

Lanhua didn't even have the strength left to breathe.

'Urgh,' someone said.

'Morning...?' said someone else.

'No, no, make it go away...' the vampire whined, crawling away from the blinding sunrise.

Lanhua shifted uncomfortably on the sand.

'Why do I feel so ill...?' Lady Bat muttered groggily.

The butterfly laughed, wings glittering in the light, 'that would be my natural poisonous self defence eating you up from the inside.'

'You don't mean...'

'I _am_ a butterfly. That'll teach you! You won't be sucking on any of us from now on. Of course, how could you? I'm one of a kind!' ahe stood up and smiled maniacally, wobbling unsteadily and falling back into the sand.

'Blood is blood,' Lady Bat mumbled, holding onto her stomach, looking even more pale than usual. 'You won't be standing for a while either...'

'My head feels funny,' the butterfly whined.

'Spinach is good.'

Lanhua looked at her as though she were mad.

'High...iron content...' she covered her mouth in sudden panic.

'...then...you could have just eaten spinach.'

'Glorified seaweed. Not fit for a lady...such...as me... Anyway, you taste...good, a...shame about the...poison.'

'I can't feel my legs.'

'I'm going to be sick.'

The two sat for some time, huddled against the cold cave walls.

'At least it's quiet...'

'At _least_...'

* * *

There's a moral to this story! When you find a bat in a cave, LEAVE IT ALONE! That is all. 


End file.
